The road to Hell
by RivalXleader
Summary: The road to Hell is paved with good intentions What happens when sweet turns sour? When actions have consequences? How far we willing to go for the ones we love? How twisted will we become for their sake? This is a story about the inner darkness, the fierce loyalty and passionate love that Sigyn had for Loki. What part did she have to play in her beloved's fall from grace?


"How are you feeling?" She asked as he walked through the arched door and stepped out onto their balcony. In some ways it was a beautiful day, in others it was not. The weather was lovely, warm and sunny and the city of Asgard basked in the glowing morning light.

"How should I feel?" He retorted. There was no unkindness in his voice, only genuine contemplation.

Sigyn spared a glance at her husband before she continued to watch the sunrise. Slowly and gently she pulled a comb through her golden locks. After nearly two minutes of silence she decided to answer him and she did so with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"As his brother, you should feel great joy. You should be excited for him and for yourself, for this is a new era we're entering. It is a new king we shall see crowned in only a few hours time." She finished her last stroke through her hair and then turned to face Loki. His eyebrows were raised in a slightly amused fashion. He knew her far too well to believe, even for a second, that she had nothing more to add. Before she continued, however, she allowed herself a moment to take in the sight that was the man she had pledged herself to.

He was beautiful. He truly was so beautiful with pale skin, raven hair and green eyes. In her eyes, there was nothing wrong with him. His bone structure, his lean muscles, his tendency to favor dark clothing... it was all perfection. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"But you, my love, never feel what society tells you to. You have a mind of your own and that's why you know that Thor shouldn't be king. At least not when you're the option," she said and then kissed him. It was tender and light as a feather, but it still said everything for which there were no words. Only actions could ever convey the intensity of her feelings for him. Only the look in his eyes could ensure her he felt the same way.

"It's not the crown I want..." Loki said as Sigyn made her way into their chambers again. She stopped and looked over her shoulders, just as she crossed the threshold.

"Then what do you want, my love? Do you even know that yourself?"

"I want today to go as planned..."

Their eyes locked, Sigyn's blue and Loki's green, and they both twinkled with mischief. Sigyn was the only one Loki had shared in his little trick. She was the only one he shared everything with, for she was always the only one to encourage him. Her looks may have been those of an angel, light and fair, but her personality was from angelic.

A knock echoed through the rooms and a voice called through the doors.

"Your Highness, I have a message from your mother, the Queen!"

Loki sighed and said to Sigyn, as he passed her on his way to the large vaulted doors;

"Why do they always feel the need to tell me that my mother is the queen? Do they think I'm ignorant of this?" Sigyn giggled and then moved to put on a robe. It would not do to be seen by the guards in only a nightgown.

Queen Frigga wanted Loki to see her, preferably right now. Knowing she wouldn't have time to see him before the ceremony, Sigyn kissed Loki goodbye and then sent after her handmaiden. It was high time she got herself ready. It was truly going to be a remarkable day. Her husband's brother was to be crowned King of Asgard and Jotuns was going to set foot in their realm for the first time in centuries.

A more responsible woman, a more wiser wife, would have tried and sway her husband from such an idea. Not Sigyn. Sure, she feared the frost giants as much as the next person, but she trusted Loki. She knew the pranks he'd pulled over the years, some of them had she even participated in. In her heart, Sigyn knew Loki deserved far more than he received. That was why she supported him so fully in these smalls acts of protest.

Besides, they weren't letting an entire army into Asgard. Loki and Sigyn were simply going to have a bit of fun.


End file.
